Tracing the Signal
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Soundwave NPC Doctor Fumik Tzu Megatron has finally decided to contact Fumik's agent. He'll have a special surprise for the agent when he arrives in the form of his cannon. "Soundwave!" Megatron exclaims, "Are the preparations ready for signal tracing to Fumik's location?" Megatron rasps, his optics set on his most senior communicator. Soundwave looks over his shoulder at his Lord and inclines his head, his synthesized voice a assured tone, "All is ready, signal tracing to begin as you contact Fumik, Lord Megatron." then he turns back to the computer he is standing at, ready to hit the buttons that will have the computer trace where exactly the communication ends up. Megatron rasps, "Excellent. This transmission is likely to be brief. Do not fail me, Soundwave. I want that signal traced!" Megatron picks up his radio, and punches in the frequency Fumik gives him into the computer, setting it both on the radio and on Soundwave's computer. Megatron begins the transmission, "Fumik Tzu. This is Emperor Megatron." He unkeys the Microphone and awaits for a reply, having full confidence in Soundwave's capability to trace the signal. Soundwave hits the buttons to start the trace as the frequency is cued up and watches the screen intently to see what the computer will come up with in regards to a location. There is a long pause. And then the voice comes, sluggish and sleepy "Ah, good afternoon and highest honors, Lord Emperor. Have you reached a decision?" The signal is hard to trace, it will take a little bit to determine it. If there is one thing Soundwave is good at, it's radio signals. Fingers moving over the keyboard as he tries to get the signal to reveal the source from whence it is coming. This may take awhile.. maybe. Megatron grins. Perhaps he can convince Fumik to part with more Nucleon. "I have." Megatron rasps into the microphone, unkeying the microphone and stalling for time while Soundwave works. Although it pains him to say the word 'trade', Megatron indeed tells Fumik so: "Your offer is quite appealing, Fumik Tzu. I wonder though, what use will part of my precious flame do for you to present me with your offer?" Megatron continues to stall for time, asking Fumik what he'll do with a spark of flame. "It will be providing life to a dying Transformer. A spark transplant if you want. No concern to you though, as he is no match for the might of Megatron." states the old mech's voice. The signal gets a hit - Crystal City! Oh wait, its bouncing to another point... Megatron picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Megatron rolls a 3! Soundwave cocks his head, hmm so it's s challenge then. He does enjoy those. He keeps tapping away, trying to see where it may go next and not bounce. But then if Fumik was any good there'd be layers upon layers of bounces. Death picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Death rolls a 12! Death picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Death rolls a 6! Megatron rekeys the microphone, "Both you and I are too smart for these sherades." Megatron rasps into the microphone. Though he hasn't quite figured out Fumik would be using it to provide life to himself, Megatron remains skeptical. Megatron chooses that NOW is the time he will reveal his knowledge of Fumik's agents. "I have already noticed the presence of your agents within my city. So just tell me what it is you really want that flame for." Megatron continues on, speaking slowly into the microphone to give Soundwave ample time to trace the signal. Soundwave loses the trace as he listens to the mech talking to his Lord, but he doesn't panic. He knows where he left off so hooks the trace to that location to continue it. The mech is determined now. No more distractions for him. "I already told you the truth. And my agents?" Fumik pauses, "Ah yes. The watchers. They are merely watching. Or at least, they SHOULD be. I did not think they would go unnoticed. Time though is of the essence Megatron - will you accept my trade? I will ensure you get a good amount of Nucleon for this trade of course." Without keying the microphone Megatron rasps, "Soundwave, status." After asking Soundwave, Megatron rekeys the microphone, "Watching?" Megatron exclaims loudly into the radio, "Is that what you call such blatantly obvious subterfuge?" Megatron sounds even ANGRIER, "Your agents have caused nothing but trouble for so-called 'watchers'" Megatron unkeys the microphone, still stalling for time without saying he will 'accept the trade'. "I do apologize. they were supposed to merely stand by and listen and watch, without breaking any rules of Polyhex that visitors allowed in should have done. I will ensure that they are properly disciplined. Perhaps some acid baths." notes Fumik, seriously. Soundwave waits for his Lord to stop speaking so Fumik doesn't hear his voice over the microphone. "Still working on it Lord Megatron, he is proving quite the challenge. However, I am close." Megatron grins, "The tactics of your ninjas and agents has piqued my interest. Those skills would be quite useful for the Decepticon army. Would you consider operations strictly for me?" Megatron asks is Fumik would consider dedicating his mafia and ninja force to Megatron and his cause. After unkeying the Microphone, Megatron rasps, "Hurry up, Soundwave." Megatron's 'hurry up' is more of a demand then it is a request. "Hmm. It is indeed an interesting offer." notes Fumik ponderously, "I would have to think deeply on it before agreeing to anything concrete, however I would be willing to assist you on occasion. But you continue to divert the conversation, Lord Megatron, and an old mech tires easily." Soundwave is doing the best he can but the signal keeps bouncing around and then finally it just loses cohesion entirely, like someone was jamming it. Figures! "Exact Trace: Failed. Reason: Signal Jam. Location: Remote Crystal City Mountains, five mile radius." Without keying the microphone, Megatron rasps, "You disappoint me, Soundwave. You will pay for your failure." Keying the microphone, Megatron rasps. "Make your decision quickly, Fumik Tzu. Of course, I still want my Nucleon." With that, Megatron unkeys the microphone, not expecting any further response from Fumik. Soundwave inclines his head. "Punishement: Understandable." Fumik does indeed respond "Then I shall arrange a meeting time and location to do the transaction. one of my agents will meet you at the Spire of Freedom in three days, to do the exchange when the second moon is overhead. The Nucleon will be given - an entire gallons' worth. I would give more, but my own stores are low. We can discuss afterwards if we trust each other enough to do future ventures. I think I like that idea. I do need more supplies after all." And then the signal goes dead. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Fumik TP